


【叶翔】生日快乐

by ruby0013



Category: Book - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby0013/pseuds/ruby0013





	【叶翔】生日快乐

【叶翔】打赌

叶修把孙翔抱起来放在床边，孙翔虽然高，但是体重却不重，他俯下身去吻对方，酒精的味道瞬间就弥漫在叶修的口腔里，叶修一边温柔地吻他一边解开了衬衫的扣子，露出孙翔白净的上身。

舌尖纠缠在一起，孙翔皱着眉，脸颊泛红，双手情不自禁地搂上叶修的脖子，热情地回应了起来。

唾液顺着嘴角往下流，叶修松开他用舌尖舔干净孙翔的嘴角，轻轻地在他唇上“啾”了一下。

解开扣子的衬衫堪堪挂在孙翔的手肘处，叶修的吻往下蔓延，他低头吻住孙翔锁骨下方的皮肤，用力吮吸，留下一个明显的吻痕。

“唔……”孙翔吃痛，仰起头来闷哼了一声。

叶修用夹着烟的手撩开他的裙子，不知道从哪儿搞来的校裙本来就短，只要稍稍往上一点就能露出大腿根，孙翔没有穿配套的长袜，叶修直接接触到大腿内侧，那里的皮肤细腻嫩滑，让他忍不住掐了一把。

孙翔皱眉：“靠，痛啊。”

叶修安抚般亲了一下孙翔的嘴角，抬手又把烟叼在嘴里。

他伸手把枕头下的润滑剂拿过来，把孙翔的内裤脱了下来，这次的赌只是说了穿裙子，孙翔裙子底下居然还是穿的白色四角内裤。叶修在心里笑笑，打开盖子在对方的大腿上挤了一大堆，滑腻冰凉的液体刺激得孙翔浑身一颤，下意识夹紧大腿。

“别动。”叶修让孙翔跪在床垫上，粘稠的润滑剂顺着大腿的线条直往下流。

他解开了自己的皮带扣，金属碰撞的声音清脆，孙翔微低头抿着嘴看他，眼神里有点期待，又有点害怕。

叶修把孙翔搂在怀里，自己站在床边，把硬得发疼的性器埋进了孙翔的大腿间。

细嫩的皮肤冷不丁被摩擦，顶端顶进去的时候摩擦着会阴，孙翔低声地呻吟了一声，低低的，像猫一样，带了点哭腔。

叶修低下头吻住孙翔，用舌尖划过他的齿列，顶着他的上鄂，弄得他只能发出无意义的鼻音。

男人把性器从孙翔的大腿间抽了出来，又挺腰缓慢地插了进入，顶端分泌的体液和润滑剂混合在一起，弄得那里湿漉漉的。

他加快了动作，孙翔眯着眼咬着下唇，手都不知道何处安放，可还是有呻吟声从嘴角泄出：“嗯……叶修……轻点。”

叶修低头含住他的乳尖，用舌头顶弄顶端，温柔地绕着圈刺激他，孙翔的脸更红了，却也不害臊，开始小声地叫床。

“叶修，不要舔——嗯……”他嘴里说着拒绝的话，却下意识挺胸，手也按住了叶修的后脑，手指插进他同样细软的头发里，轻轻地抚摸。

男人轻轻地吮吸着那里，发出啧啧的水声，孙翔的性器早就站了起来，把薄薄的裙子顶起一块，体液泅湿了一小块布料。

叶修深吸口烟，从嘴角吐出青白色的药物来，烟草的醇香和下身的快感淹没了他，他情不自禁地加快了动作，又用双手把孙翔的大腿并起来。

“夹紧，对……”他哑声道。

每次抽动顶弄，叶修火热的性器都会顶到孙翔的阴囊，划过会阴，刺激得孙翔浑身颤动。

叶修闷哼一声，射在了孙翔的腿间，他反身坐在床边，把孙翔搂过来放在大腿上，咬着孙翔的耳垂：“孙翔，把裙子掀起来。”

他含着对方的耳垂，孙翔的耳朵不算大，耳垂却肉肉的，是很适合打耳洞的耳朵。

“唔……”孙翔低下了头，从叶修的角度能看到他被染上情欲的脸和发红的眼角。

“掀起来。”他一字一顿地命令道。

孙翔红着脸慢慢地把裙子掀了起来，他的大腿间被精液和润滑剂弄得一塌糊涂，白皙的皮肤被摩擦到发红，白浊粘稠的精液混着透明的润滑剂，甚至还有因为来回摩擦产生的泡沫，看上去那么淫乱，散发着情色的味道。

叶修用手把孙翔的大腿分开了些，让他跪在自己的大腿两侧，精液随着他的动作拉丝又往下滴，弄脏了叶修的西装裤。叶修并不在意，他把润滑剂挤在手心，掰开孙翔的臀瓣，把润滑剂送进后穴，他按压着穴口试图让恋人放松。

耐心地按压着，叶修顺利地把第一个指节送了进去，火热的黏膜紧紧地缠上来，他把孙翔搂得很紧，像是要把对方揉碎揉进身体里。

他成功把整根手指送了进去，手指转动着，时不时轻微按过紧致的内壁，孙翔的身体逐渐适应了在体内作乱的手指，一边呻吟着一边让叶修把第二根手指吞进了体内。

两根手指可以做的动作多了很多，叶修摸索着孙翔的前列腺，甚至用手指把内壁撑开一点点，滑腻的润滑剂和身体自行分泌的体液顺着他的手指流向了手腕。

“嗯——”孙翔忽然闭紧了嘴巴发出了低沉的鼻音，他下巴靠在叶修的肩头，火热的气息全喷洒在对方的侧颈，“那里，叶修……就是那里。”

这时叶修让第三根手指插了进去。

孙翔的反应一下子变得火热起来，他甚至轻轻地扭着腰，催促着叶修进入他。

他微微抬起腰，用后面把叶修的顶端吃了进去，被最粗的顶端一点点撑开内部的感觉并不新奇，可是孙翔依旧甘之如饴。

叶修坏心眼地往上挺了一下腰。

“叶、叶修……不行了。”孙翔被他撞的腿软，上身紧紧地贴着叶修的，腰也塌了下去，叶修扶住他的腰，缓慢却坚定地挺进了一大半。

孙翔被叶修这样吊着，不上不下，只好用鼻尖蹭蹭叶修的，有主动亲了一下他的唇，向他讨饶。

“进来……”他喘息着，努力地往下坐。

完全进入的时候孙翔忍不住哼了出声，对方性器的存在感太强，肉壁被撑得有点胀痛，却不自觉地吞吐着入侵身体的异物。

叶修捧着他的脸亲吻着，用舌头去舔弄他敏感的上颚，惹得他不住发出阵阵鼻音。

“动一动。”孙翔轻轻地扭腰，下身结合的地方摩擦发出淫靡的水声。

叶修喜欢看他这样的反应，很新奇，也很刺激，半推半就地动了一下，孙翔的内部紧致得要命，又热，紧紧地裹着他，叶修把那根烟摁灭在孙翔床头柜的玻璃上，双手扶住他的腰部不住地往上顶，把性器送到最深的地方，又抽出来。叶修没戴套，于是湿哒哒的前列腺液和之前的精液混在了一起，弄得两人交合的地方湿嗒嗒的，每次动作都弄出水声，像是平时叶修帮孙翔口交时的动静。

孙翔整个人都软掉了，任由叶修摆布，他大腿内侧紧绷着，蒙了一层汗，滑不留手，叶修倒也没有折磨他，摁着他顶弄了一阵就射在了里面。

叶修眯着眼感受了一下对方体内的反应，满意地亲了亲孙翔的耳垂。

孙翔搂着叶修的脖子，埋在他颈窝里，用只有两人听到的声音说：“生日快乐，叶修。”


End file.
